Return to Castle Brunholdt
Return to Castle Brunholdt is an episode of Jefferson Reid, Ace American. Audio Return to Castle Brunholdt audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Abby Adams - Annie Savage *Rex Flagwell - Marc Evan Jackson *Agent Barrington - Mark Gagliardi *Marilee Stephens - Busy Philipps *Vitas Brunholdt - Craig Cackowski *Newsreel Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Jefferson Reid - Nathan Fillion *Children - Jamie Denbo, Jenny Wade, Melanie Lynskey, Sara Watkins *Gene Krupa - Keegan-Michael Key *Brownie Finn - Jason Ritter *Lucky Appleseed - Colin Hanks Plot Dateline: Belgium. American engineers string barbed wire in bitter weather, while the ladies of Fort Bragg learn Jujitsu. Cadet Marilee Stephens says these martial arts skills will come in handy, and are fueled by delicious WorkJuice coffee. Dateline: Hawaii. General Rex Flagwell is leading a class of children in the Pledge of Allegiance, when Agent Barrington interrupts to inform Flagwell that Brownie Finn has gone AWOL. Flagwell has Barrington get him a Patriot Brand Cigarette and Jefferson Reid, Ace American. Meanwhile, Jefferson and Abby Adams are out for an evening on the town, dancing to Gene Krupa's music, when they're interrupted by Flagwell. Jefferson and Abby are shocked to hear Brownie Finn has gone rogue, as Brownie has been dead for some time now. Flagwell says Brownie's grave has been dug up and his body has gone missing. He sends Jefferson and Abby to Dusseldorf, rendezvous point Upsilon. Commercial Break: Gene Krupa says Patriot Brand Cigarettes help keep his tempo upbeat when he and the band take five. Jefferson and Abby find themselves at Castle Brunholdt, where they had already fought Vitas Brunholdt and lost Brownie Finn once, in the first episode, Jefferson Reid, Ace American. Though they know they're walking into a trap, they decide to take the bait. Abby is then snatched by Brownie Finn, alive again and still a horrible ape-like monster. Commercial Break: Merilee Stephens joins Gene Krupa to talk about Krupa's newest hit The Kickpedal Boogie, and the great taste of heart-pounding WorkJuice. Brownie Finn has chained Abby and Jefferson up, and despite Jefferson hardly being able to believe it, Brownie's turned Kraut all the way. He can't remember anything about being American, no matter how much Jeff and Abby encourage him. Brownie says that after sacrificing himself for Ace and following his father beckoning him into the light, he found himself being pulled back to life later and in to the gorilla body. Vitas Brunholdt then appears and confirms it was he who brought Brownie back, despite Jefferson having killed him. Brunholdt says he was returned to life due to the evil science of the Faustus machine, which uses the stone tablets of the 10 Commandments viewed through the Holy Grail spelled out the one true commandment: Thou Shall Not Die. Both Brunholdt and Brownie were both brought back, and are now chums. Brownie was first brought back specifically to hurt Jefferson. The Germans then found after being brought back to life, it was much easier to brainwash Brownie, so they lured Jefferson to kill him, bring him back to life, and brainwash him easily. Commercial Break: The kids from saying the Pledge of Allegiance earlier are back to remind everyone about allegiance and vigilance. Anyone might be German, including you or your parents. Remember, failing to remain vigilant might mean everyone you know and love could be killed by Nazis, or secret Nazis. This message brought to you by Patriot Brand Cigarettes and President Roosevelt's Vigilance campaign. Jefferson and Abby, about to be shot, filibuster so the Germans won't shoot them until Brunholdt nearly orders his men to shoot anyway. Just as all hope is lost, Lucky Appleseed, America's newest Star-Spangled boy and Adorability Initiative graduate, arrives. He'd gone to rendezvous point Epsilon and was late. Lucky takes out many of the Germans himself and avoids getting shot by jumping around a lot, then takes Brunholdt's Luger and uses it to kill the rest of the Germans except Brownie and Brunholdt. Brownie re-enters the room with a very large cannon, a Panzerfaust 661, rigged to shoot blue fire from Hell itself. Just as Brownie is about to fire it, Lucky throws the Luger into the cannon and jams it up. Jefferson, impressed, tells Lucky he's going to last a long time. Just then, the cannon explodes due to hellfire feedback. Everyone is fine, except Lucky, who has the barrel of the cannon through his chest. Lucky, dying, sees a stranger on a steamship calling to him. Brownie realizes Lucky is seeing his pa. Lucky says Brownie's father knows him, and says his son ain't no stinking Nazi. Lucky then dies. Brunholdt orders Brownie to get a nearby gun and shoot Jefferson and Abby, but Brownie instead chains up Brunholdt and is about to kill him when Flagwell enters with troops and says they'd like to instead make Brunholdt develop weapons for the Americans. After being threatened, and stumbling over the word intricacies, Brunholdt agrees. Notes *For the first time, a teen sidekick lives through an episode of Jefferson Reid, sort of. Brownie Finn, though an undead monster, did not die again this episode. * Unofficial transcript by TAHtranscripts *This episode was later performed as part of The Thrilling Adventure Hour Benefit for the Anti-Defamation League on November 4, 2017. To date this recording is unreleased. Continuity *This is the 186th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is the TAH Panel From New York Comic Con 2014. *The next episode is Desdemona Hughes, Diva Detective - Lights! Camera! Murder!. *The previous episode in Jefferson Reid, Ace American canon is Ace and Mr. President (TAH #21). *This is the final podcasted episode of Jefferson Reid, Ace American. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on September 6th, 2014 and released on October 20th, 2014. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra *Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy *Producers: Acker, Blacker, & Type 55 Films Category:Largo episodes Category:Jefferson Reid episodes Category:September 2014 segments Category:Transcripts